Beautiful in My Eyes
by Ran Hime
Summary: "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Sasuke polos sambil memperlihatkan cincin rumput dari bunga Dandelions putih. Semua kini tinggal kenangan. Bahkan Naruto menyadari semuanya, setelah ia menyaksikan pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dengan sakura./"Sampai kapanpun, kau.. Beautiful in my eyes, sasuke." Sasunaru, sasusaku, shonen-ai, oneshot


Beautiful in My Eyes

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Pair: Sasunaru

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,

Warning:AU, Typo, Miss Typo, Shonen Ai

Lebih baik, baca dulu Please Once Again, Before I'm Gone

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Ia nampak tampan dengan jas hitam pengantinnya. Di saku dada kanannya terselip sebuah mawar putih. Harum tubuhnya yang seperti biasanya membuat dada Naruto kian sesak.

Naruto masih menatap dalam ke mata onix yang kian gelap itu. Setitik kesedihan mengembang di sudut mata indah Sasuke. Sesekali ia mengusap air mata itu, membelai rambut raven sasuke dan menyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey... Ini hari pernikahanmu, bukan? Tapi kau malah menangis," Naruto menyusuti butir-butir bening dari pipi Sasuke.

"Kau masih setenang itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana... menangisi semua? Kau harus terlihat bahagia."

"Kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku," nada ketus Sasuke kembali terdengar.

Naruto kian sakit mendengar semua.

Ini salah, oh bukan... tapi dari awal semua memang salah. Tak seharusnya pertemuan hari itu, membuat Sasuke kian bergantung pada dirinya. Hanya karena rasa sakit akan seorang perempuan, Sasuke lebih menyukai diriku yang juga Lelaki.

"Sampai kapan pun kau tetap..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Mengatur nafas dan menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. "You are beautiful in my eyes." Naruto tersenyum lalu bangkit.

Perlahan dia berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Ku harap kau akan bahagia dengan Sakura," ucapnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Kaki Naruto mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Uchiha. Ia singgah di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari gereja, dekat kediaman Uchiha. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menatap ke arah gereja itu.

Perlahan iringan pengantin wanita mulai sampai dan turun dari mobil. Mempelai wanita itu memang cantik. Seorang calon Dokter dari keluarga Haruno. Naruto memperhatikan gerak gerik yang di lakukan oleh mereka. Sakura begitu cocok dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Sebuket mawar, ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

Naruto menghela nafas menatap mereka, yang mulai memasuki gereja. Sang pengantin terus mengumbar senyum, seolah hari ini adalah hari terindah baginya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" bathin Naruto.

Ia mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran pohon, berjalan ke arah gereja untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Lalu kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya, di balik pohon yang paling dekat dengan gereja. Menyaksikan Sasuke menyematkan cincin di jari Sakura. Mengucap janji sehidup semati, seperti yang di ucapkan sang Pastur.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura. Entah senyum palsu atau tulus, ia mengecup kening Sakura.

Dada Naruto kian sesak menyaksikan itu. Meskipun semua itu adalah keinginannya. Sasuke kian terlihat bahagia ketika acara pelemparan bunga.

Naruto menghela nafas, mengangkat kakinya lalu menjauhi gereja.

Di tatapnya langit biru yang selalu nampak tenang itu. Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, untuk menjaga dari udara dingin yang mulai terasa, merasuk ke pori-pori kulitnya.

Naruto terus berjalan menuju cahaya senja yang menggantung di ujung barat. Sampai di suatu tempat, yang menjadi awal cerita dirinya dan Sasuke.

Ia menatap hamparan Dandelion. Teringat kembali memori pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke, remaja yang baru menginjak SMA, sedang menangis dibukit itu, sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto yang sengaja ingin melihat senja, melihat Sasuke lalu mendekatinya. Duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa menatap lelaki berambut Raven kebiruan.

Sasuke berhenti menangis dan menatap wajah Naruto. Dan sejak itu, hampir setiap hari selama 3 tahun, Sasuke selalu melakukan hal itu. Menunggu Naruto di bukit di Sore hari.

Naruto tergragap ketika ia mendengar suara daun yang bergesek dengan angin. Ia kembali melangkah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan Dandelion. Tak sengaja ia melihat Dandelion putih, yang berdiri di sampingnya. Membuatnya teringat lagi kenangan bersama Sasuke.

Nampak wajah Sasuke ngambek, karena Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia mulai kesal dan Naruto hanya tersenyum. Di lihatnya, rambut Raven itu di permainkan angin yang lembut, dan Naruto kian tersenyum menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Eh Naruto... bagus nggak!" Sasuke menunjukkan bunga yang ia cabut bersama batangnya.

"Dandelion putih, ya!" Naruto menatap bunga itu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang penuh tanda tanya.

Semenit kemudian, ia berbalik dan menunjukkan Dandelion yang tlah ia ubah menjadi cincin rumput.

"Hehe... Hebat kan, aku!" Sasuke nyengir, "Maukah kau menikah denganku," ucap Sasuke polos, menirukan drama di televisi.

Naruto acuh, "Aku tidak mau!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya mencuri pandang kearah wajah sedih Sasuke lalu tertawa.

Sasuke yang tahu dirinya di bohongi, ikut tertawa dan hendak menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Naruto. Namun belum sampai di jari Naruto, angin datang dan menerpanya. Membuat Dandelion terbang, dan wajah Sasuke terperangah melihat itu.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat semuanya. Ia mencabut Dandelion putih dan merangkainya menjadi cincin rumput. Perlahan menyematkan cincin tersebut, ke jari tengah dari tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Sasuke... You are beautiful in my eyes," ucapnya sambil menutup mata, merasakan udara yang kian dingin setelah senja turun ke peraduan. Bergantikan dengan bintang yang selalu bersinar di ujung barat.

Bintang senja... yang hanya bisa di nikmati keindahannya seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

~End~

.

.

.

Pendek ya Senpai.. maaf , tapi semua karena demi squelnya

Hime harap Senpai masih mau membaca squelnya nanti

Settingnya lima tahun setelah sasusaku menikah

.

.

Lovely Dandelions

.

.

Oke... Senpai, mohon review-nya (*ngarep banget ^_^)


End file.
